


The Things You Left Behind

by HikariNoHimeWriter, pinkgrassjelly



Series: Given AU [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Based on anime/manga Given, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Future Tsukasa/Senku, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Modern AU, Suicide, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventFeb2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, band au, mentions of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkgrassjelly/pseuds/pinkgrassjelly
Summary: It was always the same dream. A beloved face, staring at him from above, unmoving and unchanging. Hyoga still remembered the cold creeping up his spine, the tremor in his finger, the sickness to his stomach. It shouldn't be like this, the thought repeated in his mind over and over again. His heart beat fast, faster than he could take it, and his lungs burned every time he inhaled.Hyoga's heart was like a cord about to snap, painfully stretched to its limit without him ever noticing it. But it wasn't his heart that snapped that day. It was the cord under his finger, part of the last thing his beloved left him.—Hyoga just wanted to move on, to have a peaceful, happy life with a new special someone. Unfortunately, the past wouldn't let him go so easily.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Hyouga
Series: Given AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662700
Kudos: 11
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	The Things You Left Behind

It was always the same dream. A beloved face, staring at him from above, unmoving and unchanging. Hyoga still remembered the cold creeping up his spine, the tremor in his finger, the sickness to his stomach.  _ It shouldn't be like this _ , the thought repeated in his mind over and over again. His heart beat fast, faster than he could take it, and his lungs burned every time he inhaled. 

Hyoga's heart was like a cord about to snap, painfully stretched to its limit without him ever noticing it. But it wasn't his heart that snapped that day. It was the cord under his finger, part of the last thing his beloved left him. 

It still hurt to look at the guitar, even after the broken cord being replaced by a new one. Hyoga will never forget how it felt to see Gen's fingers working on the cords, repairing the broken piece like a promise that Hyoga's heart too could be fixed, repaired, healed.

He sighed, eyes darting at the way too many job offers Tsukasa presented him. It was a part of the process of joining a band, he explained patiently. Hyouga shouldn't see any trouble with it if he was truly serious about joining the band, Senku offhandedly commented. 

Hyoga's eyes darted at Gen, sitting beside him with a can of cola in front of him. That cemented his resolve. If Gen could do it, he thought to himself, then so could Hyoga. "What do you work on, Tsukasa?" he asked, somewhat curious about the long-haired male.

If he had to be honest, Tsukasa was a little surprised when Gen had showed up to their usual practice with a new friend in tow as he usually kept to himself and was sort of a brooding genius type. That said, Gen was exceptionally musically inclined and was considered an electric guitar prodigy for someone of his age, so he trusted the teen’s judgement in bringing a potential new member in. It had been a while since they had any guests sit in on their practice sessions and he was secretly thrilled at the chance to show off the exciting new music that he and his band members had been hard at work on for the past few months. If that couldn’t seal the deal for Hyoga to join them, he had no idea what else would. 

“Well Hyoga, I can show you better than I can tell you. What do you say, Senku?”, Tsukasa smiled, tilting his head to glance at Senku who was tinkering with his drum set behind him. 

Senku stopped when he heard Tsukasa's voice. He picked his phone from the pocket, looking for that one video and...  _ Aha _ , there it was. He turned the phone so Hyoga could see it: a video of a hairstyler showing how to make a side braid. And the guinea pig this time was...

"Tsukasa...?" Hyoga squinted his eyes further, trying to catch the slightest glimpse of a face to no avail. 

Senku huffed, a smirk on his face as his gaze fell on the tallest man in the room. He always felt he and Gen were the only ones decent in height. Now with Hyoga in the band—an unexpected turn of events not even Senku could've predicted—that feeling only strengthened. 

"The strongest primate is more like the strongest princess, don't you think?" Senku teased, knowing Tsukasa was weak to it.

Tsukasa blushed furiously, whipping his hair around to hide the bright red blush that was creeping across his cheeks, suddenly grateful for his thick and luscious locks. If only Senku knew when and why he had started to grow his hair out...but no. He could never know why. For the sake of the band’s future, he must never know. Tsukasa groaned at how the thought made his heart clench in his chest. Well at least that takes care of the mild embarrassment.

“Senku-chan~ how cruel! Don’t be so mean to Tsukasa-chan”, Gen exclaimed from across the room, throwing a bag of chips at Senku’s face playfully and wincing from the crunching sound of impact as it hit the boy squarely in the face. 

"What do you mean by  _ cruel _ ? He should be grateful," Senku retorted only mildly annoyed. "This is literally the closest you'll get to a compliment."

Hyoga paused at the interaction. Tsukasa was still blushing on the corner. He narrowed his eyes. It was almost as if... But no, Gen was pretty emphatic when he said  _ no relationships in the band _ . He let his attention slip back to the job list. His eyes zeroed in on a familiar name. "Is it that nightclub near the river?"

He knew that much... because _he_ loved that place.

“Hmm? Lemme see that.” Gen reached over Hyoga’s shoulder to pluck the job catalogue from his fingers, squinting at the job listing Hyoga had asked about.

It was indeed a nightclub near the river. In fact, back when he was still starting out on the electric guitar, he used to go there all the time to attend gigs, hoping to get some inspiration for his songwriting and maybe learn a new guitar technique or two. It helped that his longtime friend Nikki worked there as a bartender and was often able to sneak him in for free.

“Oho, you got that right, Hyoga-chan! You know that place too?” Gen asked, suddenly curious. He didn’t remember seeing Hyoga there but then again it was almost always packed to the brim. “If you’re interested, I know a friend there who can probably hook you up with a job. All you have to do is let me know!” 

Hyoga looked at Gen, mouth suddenly dry and mind torn between accepting and having that one more piece of his beloved or run away from that pain too. The first part won. His voice was quiet and small, "Would you do that for me?"

“Of course I’d be happy to, Hyoga-chan! Let me just drop Nikki a quick text.” Gen whipped his phone out and started firing off a text to his friend. 

Not a minute later, his phone dinged loudly. Gen scanned Nikki’s reply quickly, a smile forming on his face.

“So, when would you like to start and what’s your availability like?” 

Hyoga blinked. When Gen said he could help he didn't imagine it would be so...  _ Fast _ . He looked away from the guitarist, gaze falling on his own guitar, safely put away in its case. "I'm just busy during school hours... Nothing else to do otherwise." 

His mother was barely at home, with her constant business travels. And his father... Hyoga didn't see him for years now, the last sign of his existence in Hyoga's life the scar on his back.

“Ok that’s perfect!” Gen clapped his hands in delight. “I have the night off from work tomorrow, I’ll go down with you and introduce you to Nikki, it’s been a while since I dropped by anyway...gotta make sure that she doesn’t bully the new guy.” 

Noticing Hyoga’s solemn expression, he quickly added, “Oh don’t worry though I’m sure it will be fine!” 

Hyoga sighed. He wondered what Gen would think if he knew everything Hyoga's been through, his pains and losses, the ugliest side of Hyoga's being. He'd be disgusted, for sure, regret even suggesting that Hyoga joined the band.

The thought hurt almost as much as those deep, old memories of his.

His lips curved up, just slightly, barely a smile at all. "I'll leave myself to your care, then..."

Gen blinked and rubbed his eyes because...did he just see Hyoga smile?! Or rather make an attempt at smiling? He was actually kind of cute when he smiled, Gen thought to himself absently.

Ever since their first fateful meeting on the stairs behind the school gym, Gen had noticed an aura of sadness that seemed to follow Hyoga like a dark cloud wherever he went and seriously, that guy almost never smiled. Hyoga had never mentioned anything about what was troubling him, so Gen decided not to pry, not wanting to scare off their newest member. He just hoped that Hyoga would eventually feel comfortable enough to open up about it to the rest of them so they could help him get through it.

“No problem at all, Hyoga-chan! So I’ll see you after school tomorrow, yeah?” Gen grinned, already excited about bringing Hyoga to his first day of work, and at one of his favourite places too!

"You'll teach me more then? Before we go?" Hyoga's mind went back to that first day, to the way Gen's fingers ran over the cords to make a beautiful, eye catching sound. It was the reason Hyoga was here now, in this band. He wanted to learn that too. 

Senku sighed, putting his things away and getting ready to leave. "Any of you want a ride home? Only one though." 

Hyoga's eyes narrowed down on Tsukasa. "I'll go walking. And if you don't mind, Gen, there's something I want to tell you."

“Whoa whoa, slow down there buddy!” Gen chuckled in amusement. “I’ll be happy to teach you, but you’ve gotta at least learn the basics first. Try learning some simple chords to begin with and show me what you’ve got. Then I’ll decide if I want to take you on as a student or not, I’m a busy student with a part time job too, you know!” 

That was partly a lie. Gen had always intended to teach Hyoga. He found that he rather enjoyed teaching and music so putting the two together was a no-brainer. But first, he wanted to know how serious Hyoga was about this. After all, he was puzzled as to why someone who knew absolutely nothing about playing the electric guitar owned such an expensive, high-end one. It simply did not make any sense.

“Ah, if you guys are walking, then I’ll be catching a ride home with Senku. Stay safe and drop me a text to let me know when you’ve reached home safely, alright?”, Tsukasa waved goodbye as he gathered his items and left the studio behind Senku. 

“Oh yeah, you said there was something you wanted to talk to me about, Hyoga-chan?”, Gen asked while packing his guitar and sheet music away. “I’m going the same way as you, so we can talk along the way.”

"Then you just need to teach me those," Hyoga deadpanned. "Can't learn if you don't show me."

He only waved for the departing pair, silently wishing Tsukasa good luck. He'd need it, if Hyoga's intuition was right. His eyes fell back on Gen, arms hugging the guitar close to his chest. It comforted him to some extent, knowing there was still a part of him accompanying Hyoga wherever he goes. 

_ If only you didn't do that _ ... But that train of thought never ends well. Hyoga closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

"I just remembered... You do shows, right? A friend of mine..." He gulped, knowing friends wasn't the best way to describe Kirisame now, "She mentioned someone's organizing an event... I just need to confirm the place."

“Tell you what, I’ll bring some of my old guitar books and CDs that I felt were most helpful to me when I was first starting out and we can go over them tomorrow during your free period, how does that sound?”, Gen turned to look at Hyoga as he pushed the building door open, wincing from the blast of chilly night air that hit him in the face. “I’ll give you the push you need to get started, but you have to show me that you can do it. Don't worry! If I could do it all on my own, you definitely can too! If not, I’m always here to help you.” Gen gave Hyoga an encouraging pat on the back, noticing his glum expression again. 

“Hmm, shows? We’ve done a couple of small gigs here and there, nothing too large scale. But I’m sure the others would be up for it if given the opportunity...” Gen tapped a finger on his chin thoughtfully. “So what’s the deal with this event your friend is organizing?” 

Hyoga nodded. He could do it. He wanted to, to be worthy of Gen's time. He didn't really know when it started or why, but the mere thought of disappointing him set him on edge in a completely different way from what the sight of the guitar did. 

He decided he liked this feeling, as strange as it was.

"I... Don't know if there's a deal... Just thought it would be worth mentioning," he answered. "I don't know much... Just that it's happening. And... I'd like to see you perform." 

Gen was quick witted and had a talent with the guitar. Even now, Hyoga still found himself awestruck every time he heard him play. To see Gen playing on a real stage, with all those colored lights playing tricks on his vision, was something Hyoga really wanted.

“Hyoga-chan, there’s really nothing special about me performing. And besides, you get to see me play every week in band practice!”, Gen laughs. Hyoga could be so pure and cute at times. 

Gen paused for a moment as the gears in his brain started to turn and an idea began to form. “Hey, did your friend say when this event is happening?” If it wasn’t going to be that soon then maybe, just maybe, he might be able to get Hyoga ready in time to share the stage with them. 

That random melody that Hyoga had sang to him on the stairs the day they met had not only shaken him to the core but had also been stuck in his head ever since. He had not written any original music in a while and this was precisely the kind of inspiration he needed to get him out of his songwriting rut. He already had bits and pieces of ideas for a song floating around in his head based off those few bars from Hyoga, he just needed the time to put them together to create something solid and cohesive. And, with Hyoga being his muse for this new song, it felt wrong to exclude him from it. Yes, this new song would be his welcome gift to Hyoga for joining the band. They had always been an instrumental-only band and now was the perfect time to push the envelope and try something different, something out of their comfort zone. 

"At least three months from now," Hyoga replied, "something about taking advantage of the rainy season and lower prices or something. But that's all I know. Why?"

Three months...three months to write a new song, learn and rehearse it with the rest of the band, get Hyoga up to speed with everything and on top of all that there was still school and a part time job to juggle. It wasn’t mission impossible, but they would definitely be cutting it close. Not to mention that he would either have to find some way or someone who could write the lyrics to this new song as lyric writing was something totally out of his wheelhouse, especially given the time constraints. Gen was suddenly glad he was a loner with not much of a social life, otherwise he would be having an even harder time pulling this off. 

“Hyoga-chan, I’m going to ask you a very serious question.” Gen stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Hyoga. “How would you feel about performing with us for this event? You see...ever since you sang that tune to me, I have this song in my head that I want to write and you’re the perfect person to sing it.”

“I know three months is not a lot of time,” Gen admitted, scratching the back of his neck. “But if it’s something you would want, I’ll do everything I can to help you get there. It won’t be easy, but with my guidance and your hard work and talent, I think it’s definitely not out of reach! So...what do you say?” Gen smiled brightly, trying to put on what he hoped was his most encouraging expression.

Hyoga paused at the question. He only wanted Gen to know, for he was sure he'd be interested in such an event. It never crossed his mind that Gen would ever think of including him in this. 

_ They couldn't be more different _ , he belatedly realized. He remembered seeing  _ him _ under multicolored lights, yet his own light was shining through and captivating everyone watching. Hyoga still remembered how awestruck he was back then, how the mere thought of averting his gaze physically hurt him. He could only watch, never being a part of the reason that radiant smile existed...

And now, Gen offered him the exact opposite. Hyoga swallowed through the lump in his throat, looking down so he wouldn't see that new smile that set his heart on fire. "I," he cleared his throat, "I want to..."

“Oh but Hyoga-chan~~ it will be so much fun! And if you’re really that worried I can--”, Gen had already launched into his prepared speech to counter Hyoga’s rejection, eyes widening in a mixture of surprise and delight as his brain finally caught up to the fact that Hyoga had actually agreed to his suggestion. 

“Wait, so you’ll do it, you’ll perform with us? Really?” Gen asked, beaming from ear to ear. “I’ll let Senku-chan and Tsukasa-chan know as soon as I get home. We haven’t had a gig in AGES so I’m sure they will be otally-tay down to do this. Will your friend be able to get us a slot or do we have to sign up somewhere?” 

Hyoga bit his lip, trying and failing to stop an amused chuckle. The smile faded quickly, though, as he thought back to Kirisame. "I don't really talk with her... She just dumps messages in my mail from time to time... And for some reason thought I'd like to know." 

He ran away from Kirisame with everything he had since the funeral. Hyoga went as far as to move out of his old neighborhood, his mother agreeing to it right away knowing he needed it. Kirisame never stopped trying to get in touch with him, but all she had was the phone number he refused to change and hopes that he still was in the same city. 

Hyoga sighed, somewhat dreading having to be the one to reach Kirisame... But maybe he needed that last push to work through his demons... "I'll see what I can get you." He paused, realizing they reached the intersection where they would part ways. "See you tomorrow?" And if Hyoga's voice sounded hopeful, Hyoga made it a point to ignore it.

Something about the way Hyoga’s voice sounded so small and hopeful made Gen’s heart twinge in his chest. “Of course! I’ll see you at lunch break, same spot. Bring your guitar and get ready to do some learning”, Gen grins at Hyoga reassuringly. “It’s also going to be your first day of work tomorrow evening, so make sure you get some good rest, alright?” Gen couldn’t help but be a little naggy. He was worried that Hyoga was not getting enough good quality sleep; he knew the guy often dozed off in class and he had these terrible eye bags that never seemed to go away. 

With a final wave of goodnight to Hyoga, he made his way home, flopping on his bed the moment he entered his room before shooting off a quick text to Tsukasa to let him know he had made it home. He decided to hold off telling the others about the event Hyoga had brought up, at least until he had more details about it. After taking a quick shower and packing aside the materials he had promised Hyoga earlier, he drifted off into a fitful sleep, excited for the events of the day to come. 

Hyoga watched Gen's back disappear in the distance before making his way back home. His house was empty as the norm, his mother away for work. Hyoga paused near the door, lowering himself to pet his dog's fluffy head. The little fluff ball was the only thing keeping Hyoga from doing something he knew he'd regret forever—and if he succeeded, he wouldn't be there to regret.

He shook his head, forcing those thoughts out of his mind. There was no reason to think about them. Hyoga was alive and moving on. He had friends now. He had fun during breaks, playing basketball with everyone. His mother would always take a full day for him every two weeks, and they had breakfast together more often than not. He had the band. He had music. He had Gen.  _ He's not alone _ .

He texted Tsukasa and his mother too. Hyoga didn't want to let them worry. His finger hovered over Gen's name too, tempted to ask him if he was alright. He decided against it, getting ready for sleep instead. They had a full day ahead of them. Hyoga really could use those hours of rest. And, hopefully, he wouldn't appear tonight.

* * *

Gen stifled a yawn for the umpteenth time. He was neither a morning nor math kind of person and it didn’t help that he had to deal with both at the same time with a double math period to start the day off. He checked his phone, positive at least half an hour had passed and was utterly dismayed to see that it had only been three minutes since he last checked the time. He scowled at the textbook, today’s topic was Complex Numbers and as if he wasn’t having enough trouble with numbers in general, he now had to deal with imaginary numbers as well? Ridiculous. Looking longingly at his guitar and music sheets, he sighed. Only another three more hours to go before his fun little electric guitar 101 tutoring session with Hyoga during lunch break. He hoped Hyoga was having a better morning than he was.

Out of all subjects, Hyoga loved History the most. Especially now, as his teacher delved into WWI. He liked the idea of past, present and future all being connected.  _ Knowing the past helped understanding the present and allowed to build a better future _ —that was the only good thing his father taught him before leaving their lives forever in the worst way possible. Hyoga remembered  _ him _ laughing on the so called history, deeming nothing as important as true talent. He was glad there were people who thought differently, that would give him a chance to learn and exceed despite not having any talent. 

_ People like Gen. _

He sighed, checking his phone when the teacher paused to answer another teacher's call. His finger hovered over Gen's contact again. This time he didn't stop himself. There were just two words there, ones that would usually be directed at Hyoga himself by his old friends. " _ Don't sleep. _ "

Gen’s eyelids were growing heavier and heavier with each passing minute and he was fighting a losing battle trying to keep them open. Funny how he was the one falling asleep in class now when he had been concerned about Hyoga doing the exact same thing just the previous day. It was almost like the cosmic forces of the universe had come together to mock him. As if on cue to wake him up, his phone vibrated in his pocket, signalling an incoming message. 

He discreetly fished his phone out his pocket and swiped the message open, gaping at the two words from Hyoga that were flashing on the screen almost accusingly.

_ “Don’t sleep.” _

He gasped in shock and turned around in his seat to look around in paranoia even though he knew clearly that Hyoga was not even in the same room as him. He quickly typed out a reply under the desk while the teacher was busy writing various equations on the whiteboard.

“ _ Says you! And how did you even know anyway, are you watching me or something? _ ”

Hyoga bit his lip to stop a smile at the answer. Gen really was a funny person. Hyoga enjoyed talking to him more than he was willing to admit. 

" _ Lucky guess _ ," he typed back, " _ for once not sleepy, thought you'd be then _ ."

Gen raised an eyebrow at Hyoga’s reply. Lucky guess indeed… Still, a part of him was glad that Hyoga was not sleepy as it probably meant he had gotten a good night’s sleep. He didn’t know why, but knowing that Hyoga had thought about him while in class made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. This morning was not turning out to be so bad after all. 

_ “Hmm...okay I’ll believe you this once that you’re not actually an undercover FBI agent sent to spy on me :squint: i’m fine though! It’s just that mornings and math are the ultimate sleep-inducing combo for me...I’m already counting down to lunch break! I’m so excited to show you all the stuff I dug out last night~”  _

Hyoga couldn't stop a smile this time. Gen told him he'd be looking for his old learning material, but a part of Hyoga still doubted his word. Maybe because  _ he  _ wasn't good at keeping his promises. Once again he was faced with how different they were... Hyoga's heart beat in a way too familiar way at the thought of Gen.

_ "Could be worse, tho. For one I could be more interested in the class and ignoring you again." _

_ “Hyoga-chan~~~ I’m so happy you’re thinking of me! But you really should be more interested in the class than me...I’m of hardly any educational value to you~” _

It is only after hitting the send button that Gen realises it is a bit rich of him to be lecturing Hyoga about texting in class via a text message that he has just sent himself, while in class. But before he can delete or edit his text, the read receipt appears under his text bubble, indicating that Hyoga has already opened his message. Oops, too late for that now. 

_ "I'm not to blame if you catch my attention more."  _

Hyoga bit his lip, staring a moment too long at the words before hitting the send button. He wished he could see Gen's expression now, what reaction he would have. Then he would know if it's worth  _ hoping _ .

Gen’s eyes widened in astonishment and he felt a flush rising up his cheeks as he re-read Hyoga’s message multiple times. What did he even mean by that? Was...was he actually flirting? Gen always felt like he could read other people pretty well, and he had never taken Hyoga to be the flirty type so this came as a surprise to him. Well, guess there’s only one way to find out…

_ “Oho? Hyoga-chan you meanie! Stop making me think about you when I’m busy in class :3” _

Hyoga bit his lip. He really couldn't concentrate on class now even if he wanted to—which, jokes on you, he absolutely didn't. He gulped, his fingers flying across the phone's keyboard as he typed an answer:  _ "What if I don't want you to stop?” _

Gen couldn’t help grinning to himself as his suspicions were confirmed. Well this was at least a whole lot more interesting than the boring, irrelevant math equations that he was sure he would never use once he was done with school. And it wasn’t like he was messing around with Hyoga for entertainment because he was bored in class and Hyoga just happened to be there for him to text. He had been captivated by Hyoga since the day they met, but had been too afraid of doing anything that would send him running from the band. Perhaps this was the chance he needed to see just how far he could push this.

_ “Bold move thinking I could stop even if I wanted to, Hyoga-chan.”  _

Hyoga blinked one, two, three times at the last text. He didn't know what to do. Hyoga didn't know how to flirt, his first and only past relationship happening only because  _ he _ took the first step and pulled Hyoga with him.

_ "Good." _ he typed back, showing just how much he didn't know what he was doing.  _ "Can't either." _

Gen’s mouth went dry at Hyoga’s reply. He definitely was not expecting this when he had started responding to Hyoga’s texts. His brain scrambled for an appropriate response but came up with nothing. 

_ “Really? Well I’m glad I’m not the only one then, that would be kinda sad. Anyway, I’ll see you at lunch so please hang in there until then! :3” _

Hyoga smiled at the text. He didn't answer, focusing back on class. For one, he really didn't know what else he could say without making it obvious how clingy he was being. 

It was easy to get immersed in the class again, for they finally reached the topic Hyoga was the most interested in. He wasn't one to speak up, but made an exception just for that class.

When lunch time came by, Hyoga felt himself practically running outside and towards their hidden spot. That stairway was Hyoga's heaven, a safe, secure spot he felt at ease. The place where he and Gen met. 

Hyoga pulled his collar up to cover his soft smile. He was truly lucky.

* * *

It had been about five minutes or so since the lunch bell had chimed, yet Gen found himself still trapped in class listening to Kaseki-sensei, his history teacher, go on and on about who knows what. “Maybe if I had been there to witness the actual events in person like you, I would be just as enthusiastic…”, he thought to himself miserably, scowling at the time on his phone and tapping his pen on his desk impatiently. He had sent Hyoga a text explaining that he was held up but received no reply and was starting to feel more and more antsy with each passing minute. Was Hyoga mad at him? 

After what felt like the longest ten minutes of Gen’s life, Kaseki finally saw fit to release them for lunch. Grabbing the thick stack of materials and his guitar, Gen made a break for the stairs behind the gym, not caring that he was shoving several disgruntled classmates along the way. He burst through the door to the stairway in a panic, his cheeks pink from exertion, only to find Hyoga dozing peacefully on the stairs, just the way he had found him on the day they first met. He heaved a big sigh of relief...that would explain the unanswered texts. 

He crept up the stairs quietly and sat next to Hyoga, taking extra care to set down his guitar as gently as possible, not wanting to startle him awake. Holding his breath, he leaned in to observe Hyoga’s sleeping face up close. His features were much softer in sleep and he suddenly looked so small and so vulnerable, Gen felt a surge of protectiveness rush over him. Reaching out a tentative hand, he lets his fingers slide into strands of silver hair that framed Hyoga’s face, smiling to himself when he found it to be just as soft as he had imagined. 

Hyoga's eyes fluttered open at the soft touch. He looked up at Gen. He didn't know why, but his heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Hyoga didn't wake up to see someone he liked for... He didn't even know anymore. 

"Sorry," he whispered, sitting up and rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. He had a nice night of sleep, but that didn't erase all the other sleepless nights. "Wanted to wait, but," he paused, interrupted by a yawn. Hyoga narrowed his eyes in childish grumpiness, "But sleepy. Have sandwiches. Want one?" He wouldn't say he made an extra one for Gen. No, that secret he would take with him to his cove.

Gen yanked his hand away as soon as he felt Hyoga start to stir, scrambling backwards and hurriedly shoving the offending hand into his pocket. He gulped nervously, hoping that Hyoga had not noticed his suspicious behaviour earlier. A flash of movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention and he watched as Hyoga yawned and rubbed his eyes, wondering how it was possible for the normally sullen teen to look so positively cute and endearing. Gen laughed weakly. He knew his growing feelings would only mean trouble. He really was screwed this time. 

His mind vaguely registered Hyoga saying something about sandwiches, jerking him out of his increasing panic. Oh that’s right! In his haste to get the hell out of class, he had completely forgotten about the lunch he had packed and, as if on cue to berate him for his absent-mindedness, his stomach chose that moment to let out an embarrassingly loud growl. 

“Ah...it seems I’ve forgotten my lunch,” Gen admitted sheepishly, feeling rather guilty about depriving Hyoga of half his lunch due to his own carelessness. “Could I have a sandwich please? Next lunch is on me, I promise!” 

Hyoga shifted, reaching for his things. He held one of the sandwiches for Gen. He wasn't a great cook, but he hoped it could at least keep Gen well fed until they were freed from school. 

He took a bite of his own sandwich, gaze falling to the things Gen brought with him. The sack was stuffed full with materials. It was almost overwhelming how much work Gen probably put into it...  _ For him _ .

Hyoga gulped, looking away and hoping the warmth on his face didn't make his cheeks red too. Instead, he chuckled, "You won't remember to pay for it even if you promise."

Gen reached for the sandwich Hyoga was holding out and bit into it, making a happy noise of contentment. With his mind fully preoccupied on anticipating his meeting with Hyoga the entire morning, he hadn’t realised how hungry he was and this sandwich really hit the spot. It was just a simple ham, egg and cheese sandwich but it tasted like the best sandwich Gen had ever had in his life and he marveled at the fact that perhaps Hyoga had a secret talent for making sandwiches. 

“Hyoga-chan~~ this is so good!” Gen exclaimed, his mouth still busy chewing on the sandwich. “And what makes you think I’ll forget to pay for food! I remembered to bring you all this stuff I promised you yesterday, didn’t I?” He gestures indignantly at the near overflowing bag of music sheets, books and CDs. He wondered if they would be able to get through all of these materials in time for the concert in three months. They would probably have to meet up almost every day during lunch in order to cover everything. Gen smiled at the thought of being able to spend more time with Hyoga and if he brought more of those sandwiches, that would be a bonus. 

Hyoga looked away again, but he couldn't really hide his satisfaction at Gen's reaction to the sandwich  _ he _ made. "Maybe not forget, but you won't pay. You're broke, aren't you?" He knew it wasn't anywhere near kind, but he didn't really care about that now. 

He looked at the sack again, curiously picking up a music sheet. Those symbols, even if familiar, made no sense for him. Hyoga saw them before, when  _ he _ was still here. But  _ he _ refused to tell Hyoga about it.  _ He _ saw no interest in teaching him, instead drawing himself away from Hyoga. Just thinking about it hurt. 

And it hurt even more because Hyoga still missed _him_ everyday.

"That's a lot... You’ll teach me everything?" He doubted he could absorb all that unless he practiced and tried a little more every day for the next three or so months. It thrilled him, in a way that it ensured he was seeing Gen every day for lunch... Hyoga couldn't say he was displeased with it at all.

Hyoga used “direct attack on the state of Gen’s personal finances” and it was super effective! Gen cringed, Hyoga had a point. He wasn’t exactly rolling in cash at the moment and had to take up a part time job at the neighbourhood konbini, mainly because he was drawn to the free meals offered on the job. If only money weren’t an issue, he’d happily spend all his spare time writing new music for the band, picking up some new equipment and further honing his guitar skills. 

“I’ll be honest with you because I don’t want to make this sound easier than it is, but it really is quite a lot of material to cover in the time that we have.”, Gen admitted. “You will probably have to sacrifice quite a few of your lunch breaks and maybe even some of your weekends to get up to speed, depending on how fast you can absorb the material.” He only hoped Hyoga wouldn’t mind it as much as he did...

Gen checked the time on his phone. They had about half an hour left before lunch break was over. “So...shall we get started on lesson one?” He clapped his hands together excitedly and grabbed the book on top of the pile of materials in the sack. “Today we’re going to learn all about how to hold the guitar properly and some basic strumming patterns…”

Hyoga nodded, taking his guitar out to follow all of Gen's instructions. It wasn't easy, sometimes he felt like Gen was talking in another language altogether. He still did his best to understand and make it happen. 

Their lunch ended way too soon for Hyoga's liking. He took the sack back to class with him, silently wondering just how much effort Gen had to put in it to gather all that material and carry the heavy sack with him to school. Hyoga wouldn't admit it, but his heart was warm, warmer than it's been in months.

Classes, unfortunately, didn't end nearly as fast. Hyoga was all too eager when the last bell rang and he finally could gather his things to head outside. The sun was almost set now, and he knew he'd have to hurry if he wanted to go to the interview in time. But, more than that, as he stood near the school gates, he just wanted to see Gen again.

Much to his surprise, Gen found himself having an even harder time concentrating in all of his classes afterwards, his mind constantly drifting back to the little tutoring session he had with Hyoga during lunch and he blushed, thinking about how he had wrapped his arms around Hyoga to correct his posture when holding the guitar and how warm Hyoga had felt. Everything his teacher was saying went in one ear and out the other. Gen groaned, holding his head in his hands. He had no idea how he was going to keep this going for the next three months without his grades or his sanity taking a huge hit. 

At long last, the final class of the day was over and thankfully the teacher was kind enough not to hold them back this time. Gen packed his bag hastily, being extra careful not to leave anything behind again. He ran down the stairs, taking two steps at a time while shooting off a quick text to Nikki to let her know he was done with school and would be making his way over. By the time he made it to the school gates, Hyoga was already there waiting, looking even more handsome than usual with his features bathed in the soft glow of the setting sun. 

“Hey...sorry to keep you waiting~”, Gen’s heart did a backflip in his chest as he approached Hyoga, not knowing why he suddenly felt so shy and unsure of himself. “Shall we? The place is just a short walk from here and Nikki is expecting us in about 20 minutes.” 

Hyoga nodded. He hoped his face didn't show just how satisfied he truly felt. He wasn't ready to deal with his feelings just yet, not when he couldn't even give a proper name to them. "Of course," he replied in a low voice, setting a pace Gen could match easily yet wouldn't get them late to see Nikki. 

Nikki... The name wasn't strange for Hyoga. He was sure he heard it before, or read it, but he wasn't sure when or how. It didn't stop that stupid nervousness from coming, the one that only appeared when something really bad was about to happen. He felt it the day his father was arrested, the day Hyoga found  _ him _ hanging from the ceiling.

He shivered with the memory, forcing his mind back to the present, to the person beside him. Gen was here and real and beautiful. They could already see the place, just one more block down the street. It was fine. Everything would be fine.  _ It had to be _ .

"How," Hyoga cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the sudden dryness, "How did you do it... When you got your job?" He never did this before. Hyoga didn't need extra money, thanks to his mother’s work, so it was all new to him. He was sure that nervousness was because of his inexperience and nothing more.

Gen and Hyoga walked in a comfortable silence for most of the way to the nightclub. Along the way, Gen’s mind drifted back to Nikki telling him about the job opening quite some time ago but he had passed on the offer due to it not offering the flexibility and freedom of his konbini job, which was also closer to his home and offered free meals, a big plus for his broke financial status as he got to save money on food and his commute. It was a no brainer, really, and with Hyoga on the lookout for a job just a few days after, everything had fallen into place perfectly in the end. In fact, Gen could hardly believe how well everything had gone up until this point, knowing how shitty his luck could get sometimes. Crossing his fingers silently, he hoped nothing would jinx it. 

“Eh? How I got my job? Let’s see…” Gen tapped a finger on his chin, trying to remember how exactly he found his job at the konbini. “Tsukasa-chan had a job there and he got me into it! It wasn’t even that hard, just a simple interview with the store manager and I was good to go. And now I’m paying it forward by helping you get this job with Nikki! Don’t worry, we go way back so I’m sure you’ll be fine.” He beamed happily at Hyoga, excited to introduce him to his longtime friend. 

Not long after, they finally approached the entrance to the nightclub. Gen noted that it had been ages since he was last here, and it felt familiar and comforting to be back after so long. Stepping into the nightclub, he looked around until he finally spotted a familiar head of blonde hair. 

“Nikki-chaaaan~~~!” Gen ran towards the taller girl, enveloping her in a big hug. He didn’t realise how much he had missed her company after not seeing each other for so long. “This is Hyoga-chan, he’s here for the interview I mentioned. I’ll leave you two to it and we can catch up later?” He flashed two thumbs up to Hyoga, mouthing “You can do it!” in encouragement before stepping away to another corner of the nightclub to give them some privacy. 

Hyoga forced himself not to ask Gen, _stay._ There was no use in it, all he'd achieve was making himself sound like a dependent child. He didn't want Gen to see him like that too, even if it was how Hyoga truly felt at that moment. 

He stayed silent as he followed Nikki to the back stage. Another man was there, with golden hair and dark brown beard. He looked stern and Hyoga was sure that he was the nightclub's owner. Kokuyou, that was the man's name, he learned soon enough. He asked questions, far too many for Hyoga's liking yet all were answered with thought and care. He found himself relaxing slowly, the answers coming out easier by the time they were finally done. Gen was right, after all. Hyoga did just fine. The job was his.

"Here, lemme show you how things work before you go," Nikki said as soon as Kokuyou was gone. Being a minor, Hyoga couldn't be anywhere near alcohol. He'd mostly help with cleaning the place and receiving people, as well as helping out with occasional events. She showed him where he could find the things he needed to do his job, and even gave him her number in case he had questions. Hyoga decided he liked Nikki.

Hyoga walked back to the front room, looking around for Gen. He hoped his face didn't show how eager he was to tell Gen everything, how much he wanted to hear the praises that silver tongue was sure to give him. Hyoga wondered if he ever felt this way before, when  _ he _ was still here. 

He inhaled deeply when he caught sight of Gen's small figure. The answer was clear in his head.  _ No _ .

Gen watched as Hyoga followed Nikki backstage. Strangely enough, he was not worried for Hyoga’s interview at all. He knew Nikki and Kokuyou well and they were not the type of people who would go out of their way to make things difficult for job candidates, and, with his recommendation, there was no way Hyoga wouldn’t get the job. 

He paced around the nightclub, studying the posters of upcoming gigs plastered over the walls and making a mental note of which ones were worth checking out. He wondered if the mysterious gig that Hyoga mentioned happened to be advertised on any of these posters. Not for the first time, he contemplated if it was wise of him to give in so readily to whatever Hyoga had asked of him. There were too many uncertainties - he had not written even one note of this song he said he had in mind and even if he was done with that, someone still had to write the lyrics and they would all have to rehearse it sufficiently to be performance ready. And to even be able to rehearse with the rest of the band, he was going to have to onboard Hyoga to electric guitar playing in a very short span of time. To top it all off, he still had academic responsibilities and his part time job to juggle. He gulped as the weight of the situation started to sink in. He really did not want to give Hyoga some hope of performing only to have it all crashing down and ending in failure. No. For Hyoga’s sake, he decided that he would do whatever it took to make all this a reality. He wanted to be the reason behind Hyoga’s rare, soft smiles. 

Loud footsteps echoing through the empty nightclub jolted him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Hyoga and Nikki emerging from backstage. Even though he was fully confident in Hyoga’s chances of securing the job, he bit his lip as he scanned their faces anxiously, trying to pick up some kind of indication of how the interview had gone. 

"It went well," Hyoga said once he was close to Gen. Nikki went off to do something else behind the counter. "I start tomorrow." He paused, waiting for Gen's reaction. Was he happy? Proud? What would he say next? Hyoga couldn't contain his anxiety any more.

“I knew you could do it, see that wasn’t so errible-tay!” Gen grinned triumphantly, happy that Hyoga’s job interview had gone as smoothly as he had expected. “Give me a few minutes, I’m going to go catch up with Nikki real quick and thank her. You wanna grab dinner later? To celebrate your new job?” 

Hyoga paused, considering. He wanted it, of course he did. And it wasn't just because it was Gen: Hyoga simply didn't want to have a meal alone after everything that happened today. So he nodded, pulling his collar up to cover his lips. "I'll wait for you outside."

It was his own way of saying yes.

It was colder outside. The sun had just set now. The nightclub was built in a rather popular neighborhood, just across a river stream. Hyoga leaned against the railing, watching the dark water reflecting the moon above. It was beautiful. He wondered, if Gen was by his side right now, watching the same scene, they would look like lovers out of a sweet valentines movie. 

Hyoga sighed.  _ Lovers _ , the word repeated in his head over and over again. His hold on the railing tightened. A part of Hyoga, that part that still refused to believe  _ he _ was really gone, screamed at him for feeling that way, even considering that idea. Wasn't it the same as betraying  _ him _ ? The other part, however, was thrilled at the thought of it. He wanted it. He wanted his chance at moving on too, to fall in love again.

He couldn't stop a smile from coming when he heard Gen's voice again. It was faint, like Gen was just stepping out of the nightclub. Hyoga turned around to see. Gen was right there and real and alive. They'd have dinner together and Hyoga would finally be able to say he had a good day. It was all he wanted, he needed that small piece of happiness...

_ But that voice came _ .

"Hyoga?"

* * *

Gen approached Nikki behind the counter to find her waiting for him with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face.

“I don’t see you for two whole months and you’ve gone and gotten yourself a boyfriend.” Nikki said, raising an eyebrow. “And he’s a total hottie too. Nice work there, Asagiri!”

Gen could feel his cheeks heating up and he knew he was probably red as a tomato. “Say it louder again won’t you? I’m not sure he heard you the first time!”, he hissed in a panic, hastily looking over his shoulder to check if Hyoga was within earshot. Thankfully he must have already gone outside to wait and was nowhere to be seen. “And he’s not my boyfriend! So don’t get any funny ideas”, Gen grumbled, though his words held no malice. 

“Alright chill man! Anyone would have thought he was, with the way you two were looking at each other.” Nikki chuckled, amused at how flustered Gen was. “So what’s the deal with you and Mr Tall, Handsome and Brooding? You saving him from his own tortured soul or something?” 

“Or something...”, Gen said hesitantly. He wasn’t even sure at this point and didn’t want to give himself any false hope. “He’s a friend from school and I invited him to join the band. He needed a part time job and I remember you telling me you had a job opening so I brought him here. That’s all there is to it.”, he said firmly, hoping that Nikki would accept this explanation. Having relationships within the same band was frowned upon in the live music scene and if any rumours were to get out, even if untrue, it would spell disaster for the band. 

“Hmm okay...if you say so”, Nikki sounded unconvinced. “Just so you know, if you ever need to talk or anything, I’m always here for you.” 

Gen sighed in relief. He knew he could count on Nikki to be a good friend. Besides, he really was telling the truth. Hyoga was not his boyfriend so it wasn’t like he was lying to her. “Alright, thanks Nikki. I’ll be sure to come by more often”, he promised, already making plans in his head to come and surprise Hyoga on one of his shifts. “I gotta run now, I’ll see you around yeah?” With a small smile and a wave, Gen stepped out of the nightclub, eager to enjoy a nice celebratory dinner with-

_ “Hyoga?” _

Gen paused at the unfamiliar female voice. He stared and frowned at the girl who was calling for Hyoga, mind jumping to the worst possible conclusion. Could this be Hyoga’s girlfriend?! He hadn’t heard Hyoga mention anything about seeing someone though, so an ex, perhaps? He studied the girl’s appearance. Shoulder length dark hair, big olive eyes and perfect complexion to boot - she was beautiful. 

“Eh? Hyoga-chan...who is this?” Gen asked, trying hard to keep his voice from trembling. Was it out of fear? Sadness? Or jealousy? He had no idea. 

Hyoga shivered, eyes wide yet not seeing anything.  _ No _ , he corrected himself,  _ he can see _ . It's  _ him _ again, hanging from the ceiling, looking down at Hyoga with unseeing eyes. Hyoga couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He was trapped in hell all over again. 

A hell brought back by the sight of Kirisame's eyes. 

He snaps out of his daze by Gen's voice. Gen...  _ No, no, no, no, no, _ Gen can't be here, if he stayed he'd learn everything. He'd learn everything that happened, all the horrible things Hyoga did.  _ He will hate me. _ Just the thought of not having Gen's smiles anymore, forever replaced with a disgusted frown, made him panic. 

Hyoga could tell Kirisame wanted to say something. Her hand was outstretched, reaching for Hyoga as her face scrunched up in a worried expression. He didn't want to stay. He didn't want to hear. He couldn't. Hyoga turned around, running away before he knew it. He just needed to get away, to stop those raging thoughts, memories, clouding his mind. He didn't realize he left the sack with all of Gen's material behind. He didn't hear those two worried voices calling out his name. 

All he could hear was  _ his _ voice,  _ his _ laugh,  _ his _ whispered promises. Hyoga screamed, pain and longing and despair clear in his voice.  _ Why did you do that to me... Mozu? _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come join our family on [The Kingdom Of Shipping Discord server!](https://discord.gg/wxmpcfdGP3) All Dr. Stone ships, events all year round and lots of other amazing RP 💖


End file.
